violettafandomcom-20200222-history
This Is My World
"This Is My World", also occasionally known as "In My World", is a different version of "In My Own World", which is originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel as Violetta Castillo. The English version of this song is sung by Maggie McClure in the first season. Lyrics English= Life is so unsure I don't know what's happening here Though of this I'm sure I have no time, that much is clear I don't know what's out there waiting Although I keep searching for it I'm tired of doubting myself I won't wait again And with the morning sun, this is my world I am who I am I've only just begun I know that my real life starts today And with the morning sun, this is my world I am who I am I've only just begun Now I know my real life starts today And it can't go wrong, I refuse it I will take control of all these feelings And it won't go wrong, I will get it I will show them all nothing's gonna stop me now Here's what I say Look inside you, bring that blast so It will be okay Tonight you got to, let it all go You have nothing more to lose now All that's left is what you will gain You're tired of doubting yourself You won't wait again And with the morning sun, this is my world I am who I am I've only just begun Now I know my real life starts today And with the morning sun, this is my world I am who I am I've only just begun Now I know my real life starts today And with the morning sun, this is my world I am who I am I've only just begun (I've only begun) Now I know my real life starts today (real life starts today, oh-oh-oh) And with the morning sun (I've only begun), this is my world (real life starts today) I am who I am I've only just begun (o-o-o-only begun, o-o-o-only begun) Now I know my real life starts today (real life starts today, yeah) And it can't go wrong I refuse it I will take control of all these feelings And it won't go wrong I will get it I will show them all nothing's gonna stop me now |-| Spanish= Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa Sin embargo sé, nunca hay tiempo para nada Pienso que no me doy cuenta Y le doy mil y una vueltas Mis dudas me cansaron Ya no esperaré Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Nada puede pasar Voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo Nada puede pasar voy a soltar Todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá Ahora ya lo sé, lo que siento va cambiando Y si hay miedo que, abro puertas voy girando Pienso que no me doy cuenta Y le doy mil y una vueltas Mis dudas me cansaron Ya no esperaré Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo Siendo lo que soy Y no voy a parar ni un segundo Mi destino es hoy Nada puede pasar Voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo Nada puede pasar voy a soltar Todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The lyrics of this song reflect more closely to the English meaning of the Spanish version of this song (En Mi Mundo) than In My Own World. *This song is about how Violetta found who she really was and her passion for music and it represents Violetta and who she is a lot. *This is the second song that Violetta wrote, the first one was "I Love You". *Violetta sang this song for her audition to register for Studio 21. *Francesca, Camila, and Maxi are backup singers for this song. *The melody of this song is based on a lullaby that María used to sing to Violetta when she was younger. *The video for this song was filmed at the Galileo Galilei planetarium in Buenos Aires, Argentina. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs